


Valse de Starfall

by fantasiesandrealities



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasiesandrealities/pseuds/fantasiesandrealities
Summary: A one-shot collection of Cloud and Tifa *fluff stories and slightly mature. [OG, AC, and AU.]Feel free to comment on a prompt you want to see!
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Valse de Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was bound to happen at some point. Almost every author has their own drabble collection. And I have quite a few in mind to start with. Ratings may go up if content calls for it, but I want to try to keep it at T for as long as I can. If something spurs in me to write something that doesn't require plotting and large length, it will go in here. If you'd like to comment a prompt you want to see, go for it! Reviews and comments are much appreciated.  
> Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> -F&R

**A Naked Challenge ******

* * *

Tifa smirked at herself. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

But with the way the white towel was wrapped around her, revealing her smooth pale legs, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink, and her hair loose and slightly tousled, there was no way she was missing this chance.

Cloud had arrived not too long ago from his deliveries, but with a scowl on his face and pinched brows that indicated to her that he did not have a good day. Possibly a customer had harassed him, or he had run into too many monsters on the road. He had looked so tired, dirty, stressed, and hungry. She wanted to dote on him a little and make the end of his day a bit better.

So she ushered him upstairs for him to shower, and by the time he was in a fresh set of clothes, sweat and grime-free, she had just finished cooking his favorite homemade burger and cheese fries, and a cold draft beer to go along with his meal. That quiet, pleasing look across his face had been worth it. He immediately tore into his dinner, moaning at the taste, and had given her a thumbs up.

His mood had immediately lifted, but she noticed that there was still some tension in his shoulders.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," he grumbled as he was munching on melted cheese fries. He went on to describe a series of unfortunate and unpleasant events with a few monsters in the Wastelands in the morning, his unpleasant interaction with a few clients about his delivery times, more monster run-ins in the early afternoon, more customer disputing, and more monster run-ins.

All in all, a bad day for him.

And so, with a wicked thought in mind, Tifa left him to finish his dinner while she nearly skipped her way up the stairs to the bathroom and shower. She scrubbed and shaved as quickly as she could, lathing on the jasmine body wash that he bought for her from one of his deliveries to Mideel. She poured a generous amount of lavender shampoo into her thick hair, weaving her fingers thoroughly since she knew that Cloud loved pressing his nose into her hair in the morning before he left for the day. And when she stepped out of the shower and dried herself, she rubbed eucalyptus oil all over her body, enjoying the sharp and soothing smell.

She brushed out all of the knots in her hair, and, to top it all off, applied her favorite perfume Cloud gifted her for Yuletide––a warm, deep floral scent tinged with pepper. It smelled so divine. Exotic. And drove him nuts whenever she wore it.

She finds herself wanting to please him. Not only just for his hard day but for these past few months since he came home. With Marlene and Denzel with Cid and Shera for the week, they both deserved to have a little fun.

And Tifa found herself wanting to be a little bit more naughty than usual, which is why she had one hand on the loose knot of the towel and her cell phone in the other––video recording this moment.

She stepped out of the bathroom and let the towel pool around her on the floor. Her breasts were heavy and aching, and her core pounded with a delicious ache crawling into her skin and bones. Her phone kept recording as she made her way up to their room, and she briefly wondered if her phone was able to pick up the sound of her rapid heartbeat.

She pushed open the door, finding Cloud with another scowl on his face as he was typing something on his cellphone. He was probably responding to a customer complaint.

Good thing she finally arrived to get his mind off of his clientele.

"Cloud?" she asked, cellphone now recording him on the bed, in a voice so throaty and aching that Cloud immediately looked away from his phone and his eyes widening at the sight of her.

She wanted to giggle at how slack-jawed he'd become as if his brain had malfunctioned, and now he was relying on baser, hungrier instincts. His beautiful, Mako-infused eyes glowed with predatory focus, and he tossed his phone off the bed as he pulled his shirt off and made his way to her.

"Come here," he growled and immediately picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Tifa giggled into his throat as she wrapped her arms around him, cell phone still in hand. He had tossed her to the bed, and she had a mind to quickly throw her phone to the bedside table before Cloud divinely pressed his weight into hers.

Only until way past midnight, wide awake and Cloud sleeping heavily beside her, did she realize that she never paused her recording. And her eyes widened as she realized that when she tossed her phone earlier, it landed so it laid slanted against a couple of books. With the camera of her cellphone at the perfect angle to face the bed, it had stayed that way the entire night.

She restarted the video. Heat flooded her face when she watched just how much her phone recorded––

From recording herself in the bathroom mirror to walking up the stairs to Cloud's ravenous face, her sighs, his grunts, their moans, their positions––

Everything until they both groaned their names in the last throes of their lovemaking.

Tifa found herself both embarrassed and turned on. A wicked thought flashed in her mind, and she shut off her phone for the night before she snuggled into Cloud's chest.

She made a mental note to send it to Cloud during his deliveries tomorrow.

* * *

A little afternoon, she sent the video. She watched her screen as the chat indicated to her that Cloud had read her message. He was likely watching the video. Utterly satisfied, she locked her phone and continued serving drinks to a few of her customers.

Almost three hours had passed before he finally replied.

_Tonight, you're wearing that black lingerie set. ___

She smirked. _The one with the see-through lace? ___

_Yes. You're going to pose for me all night while I take pictures of you. All night._

Gods-above. Good thing she was behind the bar and leaned against the counter as she clenched her knees.

_Hurry home then. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, there is a thing called "The Naked Challenge" on TikTok where a spouse walks in on their partner playing video games completely naked. Still can't believe I wrote this, but I'm going with it.


End file.
